


If only you could bring me back

by Lefteye



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Foot Jobs, Introspection, Lemon, Poisoning, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefteye/pseuds/Lefteye
Summary: Sul pianeta Namecc, Vegeta è riuscito ad impossessarsi di tutte e sette le Sfere del Drago, a scoprire la parola d'ordine in lingua Namecciana e quindi ad esprimere tre desideri. Quali sono stati questi tre desideri e com'è cambiata la storia dell'intero Universo da allora?***«E allora davvero qualcuno oserebbe sfidarti?»«Non apertamente, non in combattimento. Ma potrebbero avvelenarmi, o escogitare qualche trappola. In quanti modi ridicoli si può morire, secondo te?»«Pochi, se sei un Saiyan. Ma se come dici qualcuno sta cospirando alle tue spalle, è bene che tu sia preparato.» ***Questa fanfiction ha vinto la sfida "Saiyan - The legend never dies" indetta da Shari_Aruna e Bluemary nel 2009.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio lo scrittore russo A. N. Radiščev (anche se è morto da un pezzo XD), poiché, leggendo il “Viaggio da Pietroburgo a Mosca”, e in particolare il capitolo in cui il protagonista sogna di essere lo zar, mi è venuta l'ispirazione per questa storia.  
> Una breve spiegazione su dove questo What if? è ambientato: su Namecc viene evocato il Drago Polunga per resuscitare Piccolo e farlo teletrasportare sul pianeta. Il terzo desiderio doveva dare l'immortalità a Vegeta, ma prima che possa esprimere il desiderio, il Drago sparisce perché l'anziano capo dei namecciani è stato ucciso. La mia fanfiction si colloca un pelino prima: per evocare il Drago, è necessaria una parola d'ordine in lingua namecciana che Dende rivela ai Terrestri mentre Goku è nella vasca di rigenerazione e Vegeta sta dormendo. Ma se Vegeta avesse origliato la conversazione, se fosse riuscito ad impossessarsi delle sfere e ad esprimere tre desideri?  
> Ringrazio Taisa che mi ha dato la cronologia esatta delle evocazioni del Drago, grazie alle quali sono riuscita a trovare un “buco” dove infilare la storia nel modo più logico possibile.

_I'll seek you out  
flay you alive  
one more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_  
  
[Eyes on fire - Blue Foundation]  
  
  
«Uccidetelo.»  
Due soldati afferrarono la terrorizzata vittima per le braccia e la immobilizzarono senza prestare la minima attenzione, impassibili, alle suppliche talora gridate, talora sussurrate di quello che era il più misero e debole combattente di un esercito ormai sconfitto.  
Si era nascosto sotto i corpi senza vita di alcuni suoi compagni, ma la sua aura non era abbastanza flebile perché potesse spacciarsi per morto, così era stato scoperto e riportato alla luce come un verme strappato via dall'umido terriccio.  
«Vi prego, risparmiatemi!» scongiurò un’ultima volta, mentre un terzo soldato nemico gli si appostava davanti, pronto a sferrare il colpo finale.  
Il quarto, invece, lo osservava poco distante, con un ghigno minaccioso stampato in faccia.  
Era più basso degli altri tre, ma era stato lui a tirarlo fuori dal mucchio di cadaveri e a ridurlo in fin di vita, mentre gli altri assistevano allo spettacolo ridendo.  
«Guardami bene in faccia» gli disse in tono cupo. I suoi occhi bruciavano di rabbia e sadismo; quell’essere era il Diavolo in persona. «Voglio che l’ultima cosa che tu veda, prima di morire, sia il Re dei Saiyan.»  
Fece un cenno al terzo dei suoi scagnozzi, e questo fece apparire sul palmo della sua mano, come un abile prestigiatore, una sfera lucente, bella come una stella.  
Come poteva tanto splendore fare del male?  
Eppure, fu quella stella a dilaniargli il torace e, per non osservare il torrente di sangue che sgorgava da esso sul terreno sabbioso e arido, puntò il suo sguardo, come predetto, sul volto sogghignante del Re dei Saiyan, Vegeta.  
  
  
 _Più di cento Pianeti si trovavano sotto il dominio dell'Impero Saiyan._  
In molti si chiedevano come potesse un esercito così minuto conquistare tanti pianeti in così breve tempo, e molte leggende gravitavano intorno all'oscura figura del loro Re.  
Si narrava che, giunto in un pianeta della Galassia del Nord per eliminare un traditore della sua razza, fosse venuto a conoscenza dell'esistenza di sette sfere magiche, le quali avevano il potere di esaudire tre desideri di chi, riunendole, avesse evocato il Drago Polunga.  
Impossessatosi di queste sfere, il Re avrebbe chiesto al dio di renderlo immortale, di dargli più potere di tutti i suoi nemici messi insieme e di restaurare la razza Saiyan, la quale, molti anni prima, era stata distrutta da Freezer, aspirante imperatore dell'Universo.  
Raggiunto il suo scopo, il Re avrebbe distrutto l'intero pianeta sul quale aveva trovato le Sfere, per impedire a chiunque altro di utilizzarle di nuovo e tentare di sconfiggerlo.  
Unica sopravvissuta, testimone della sua crudeltà, una ragazza aliena proveniente dalle schiere del Saiyan traditore, ucciso con un solo colpo mentre si riprendeva dalle gravi ferite di una precedente battaglia.  
Nessuno sapeva se questa fosse una storia vera, né chi l'avesse riportata, se la ragazza aliena o il Re stesso, tuttavia il Sovrano, in ogni battaglia, dimostrava di essere il più forte dell'Universo e pareva non esistere alcun guerriero in grado anche solo di sfidarlo o di diminuire il suo potere.


	2. Il re è tornato

_Cause you and I could find a pleasure_  
no one else has ever known  
Feels like it's now or never  
Don't wanna be alone  
  
How does it feel in my arms?  
  
[In my arms - Kylie Minogue]

 

  
  
La ragazza sedeva davanti ad uno specchio, immobile e con le mani abbandonate in grembo. Le spalle nude erano ricurve in una posizione che non s'addiceva ad una signora: quando era bambina, ricordò malinconicamente, sua madre le diceva sempre di stare bella dritta, e le rimproverava spesso quel brutto vizio, ereditato dal padre, di ingobbirsi quando era concentrata sui libri.  
La passione per la scienza non era normale per una bimba così bella, dicevano tutti: avrebbe dovuto giocare con le bambole o al gioco delle signore insieme alle sue coetanee e poi, crescendo, avrebbe dovuto dedicare il suo tempo a farsi bella e ad uscire con i ragazzi.  
Non era possibile conciliare lo studio con la vanità, dicevano, ma lei non era una ragazza come tutte le altre, era speciale. E lo era tutt'ora.  
Allungò la mano per prendere una spazzola e cominciò a pettinarsi i capelli - come se avessero potuto essere ancora più morbidi! - ma venne distratta dal tremolio della sorgente di luce che, dal soffitto, illuminava l'intera stanza.  
Alzò lo sguardo e la sua fronte si corrugò.  
“Quelle lampade al neon non vanno bene: hanno poca potenza e si scaricano subito. Dovrei cambiarle con una lampadina dal voltaggio più alto.”  
Buffo, come la sua indole di scienziata saltasse fuori in momenti così inaspettati e in quelle situazioni assurde che da quasi un anno erano diventate la sua nuova quotidianità.  
La sua esistenza girava intorno a _lui_ , la sua stella nera che l'attirava a sé con una forza disumana: tutto ciò che faceva lo doveva fare in relazione ai suoi desideri e ai suoi capricci, se così si potevano definire gli ordini impartiti da un uomo così severo e sicuro di sé.  
Ogni mattina si svegliava in un letto che non era il suo, e veniva accudita per un'oretta da una serva terrorizzata dal solo fantasma della presenza di _lui_ , che trascorreva in quella stanza solamente poche ore durante la notte, e di giorno non ci si avvicinava nemmeno per sbaglio.  
La schiava l'aiutava a lavarsi, strofinando con delicatezza le parti più arrossate del suo corpo, dove _lui_ aveva lasciato i segni tangibili e rabbiosi del suo passaggio, poi le spalmava sulla pelle degli unguenti profumati e rinfrescanti, per renderla in tutto e per tutto paragonabile a un fiore e, al contempo, per dare sollievo alle ferite lasciate da chi, quel bocciolo di rosa, l'aveva stretto con brutale forza.  
Le veniva portato del cibo, né troppo poco da farla dimagrire, né in quantità eccessiva da farla ingrassare: a _lui_ piaceva così come le era stata portata, morbida e florida e liscia e stupenda.  
Poi giungeva il suo momento di occuparsi degli altri, e si recava nell'harem che, a causa del disinteresse totale che _lui_ aveva per qualunque altra donna a parte lei, era diventato nient'altro che un bordello di bassa lega, aperto ai soldati di ogni classe. Le povere fanciulle che ne facevano parte si erano viste rubare prima la libertà, poi la dignità e l'innocenza, rinchiuse in un porcile dai cancelli dorati e imprigionate da catene di seta preziosa.  
“Bulma!” esclamavano quando la vedevano sopraggiungere, come se fosse stato il loro angelo liberatore dopo una lunga notte di infernali sevizie. Quasi tutte erano state catturate giovanissime e ancora vergini, mentre lei era la più anziana - odiava doverlo ammettere - e, almeno, aveva una vaga idea di quanto un uomo potesse essere violento a letto, anche se nessuno, prima di _lui_ , le aveva mai fatto assaggiare la velenosa miscela di dolore e piacere.  
Trascorreva la giornata distribuendo medicinali contro rischiose gravidanze o malattie veneree ma, soprattutto, consolando le frequenti ragazzine in lacrime ed esortando quelle più chiuse in se stesse, quelle che ormai avevano fatto della loro nuova vita una drammatica quotidianità, a sfogarsi in qualche modo, a non tenere tutto dentro per poi scoppiare o arenarsi sull'ultima spiaggia che era quella della follia.  
A volte, tuttavia, riusciva a far sorridere qualcuna e, piano piano, la stanza si riempiva di risate e gridolini, fino alle prime ore della sera, quando le timide voci femminili venivano sostituite da quelle cavernose e tuonanti dei soldati.  
Bulma allora doveva abbandonare l'harem, ma ogni tanto aveva la fortuna di lasciare le sue protette in mani fidate, poiché c'erano alcuni Saiyan che s'erano invaghiti di qualche ragazza e questo bastava perché si accertassero, con le buone o con le cattive maniere, che nessuna di loro venisse maltrattata più del normale.  
Così, lei si ritirava nella sua stanza e attendeva, spesso fino a notte fonda, il ritorno del Re, l'unico che aveva il diritto di possederla e che aveva tassativamente vietato a tutti gli altri uomini anche solo di guardarla, pena la morte.  
Quella era la sua vita, quello era il suo presente e il suo futuro, del passato ormai non rimaneva alcuna traccia, se non nei suoi ricordi dolci come lo zucchero, ma bagnati da lacrime salate.  
«Padrona?» sussultò leggermente quando si sentì chiamare da una delle schiave.  
«Non sono la tua padrona. Che c'è?»  
«Il Re è tornato. Vuole vedervi.»

 

  
  
  
«Di che umore è?» chiese mentre si dirigeva nelle stanze del Re, scortata da una guardia, che in risposta mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
«Cosa lo chiedo a fare, non può che essere di malumore, come al solito!» sbuffò sarcastica. Bulma era l'unica in tutto l'Impero a potersi permettere di pronunciare ad alta voce una frase del genere senza doverne subire le terribili, _mortali_ conseguenze.  
Certi si chiedevano cosa avesse di tanto speciale, quella donna, per rivolgersi al Re in quel modo tutte le volte che voleva ed essere ancora in vita.  
Molti la odiavano per questo ma, del resto, era innocua. Non aveva alcun diritto di parola sugli affari del sovrano, il suo unico compito era di allargare le gambe per compiacerlo e, a quanto pareva, lo faceva bene.  
La guardia la lasciò davanti alla porta della stanza, non osando proseguire oltre; lei si diede una veloce sistemata ai capelli e si passò le mani sul sottile abito di seta per lisciarlo, poi entrò.  
La camera era apparentemente vuota, ma Bulma sapeva esattamente dove lo avrebbe trovato, dunque si diresse senza esitazione alcuna verso il bagno, la cui porta era spalancata, e difatti il Re era lì, immerso nella vasca. Non si scambiarono segni di saluto, e lui non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo: entrambi sapevano perché lei era lì e cosa doveva fare, non c'era bisogno di parlare e Bulma, più di ogni altra persona, era a conoscenza del fatto che parole pronunciate a vuoto potevano irritare moltissimo il sovrano.  
Si soffermò giusto un attimo ad osservarlo da lontano, prima che lui se ne accorgesse e la rimproverasse bruscamente, poiché, tra le tante cose che detestava, era che lei lo fissasse troppo a lungo. La ragazza non ne comprendeva il vero motivo, ma si rendeva conto del potere del suo sguardo cristallino su di lui; purtroppo, non riusciva mai a sondarlo abbastanza in profondità da riuscire a cogliere _qualcosa_.  
«Che fai lì impalata?»  
“Ops, se n'è accorto!”, si rimproverò la ragazza, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
Si fece avanti esibendo un lieve sorriso malizioso e sfrontato, ben conscia del fatto che, sebbene lui non la stesse guardando direttamente, percepiva ogni sua mossa.  
Dopo aver sollevato la veste, si sedette sul bordo della vasca, dietro di lui, divaricò le gambe e le immerse nell'acqua, ai lati delle sue spalle larghe, gli accarezzò il capo e lo fece appoggiare sul suo ventre, mentre lui socchiudeva gli occhi e iniziava a rilassarsi, grazie al tocco delle dita della ragazza sulla nuca e sul collo.  
«Ho saputo della tua nuova conquista, mio Re» mormorò Bulma, prendendo in mano la spugna per passargliela sul petto con movimenti ampi e circolari. «Com'è stata la battaglia?»  
«Noiosa» tagliò corto Vegeta.  
«Non vi è alcun guerriero in tutto l'Universo che possa competere con la tua forza.»  
“Non più”, pensò tristemente la ragazza.  
«Piantala di lusingarmi, non è da te» sbottò lui.  
«Hai ragione, mio Re» si scusò lei, sincera. Ultimamente non si riconosceva più.  
Da tempo non provava più repulsione nello stare accanto a lui, nel sentire la sua pelle sfregare contro la propria e il suo odore mischiarsi al proprio; si comportava nei suoi confronti con troppa familiarità e lo _odiava_ perché lui le permetteva di farlo, invece di respingerla e rimetterla al suo posto di umile schiava.  
Allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, lo _adorava_ per il suo modo di trattarla, come se fosse stata una sua pari... e lo era, dannazione, non c'era bisogno che lui approvasse! Mai e poi mai, nel corso della sua vita, aveva permesso ad un uomo di farla sentire completamente dipendente da lui: si era infatuata, si era innamorata, si era lasciata trasportare, si era comportata da civetta... ma questo andava oltre, e non poteva fermarlo.  
Tenerlo accanto a sé, accarezzargli i capelli e poterlo osservare nei rari e preziosi momenti in cui il suo solito cipiglio si affievoliva, infondeva nel suo corpo, nelle sue vene, un'ondata di fuoco liquido che le impediva di formulare qualsiasi pensiero lucido e razionale.  
Era l'unica che potesse toccarlo, e tuttavia anche per lei valevano alcune ferree leggi, anche se non sempre ne teneva conto.  
Lui aveva ancora il capo appoggiato contro il suo ventre, leggermente abbandonato all'indietro, con gli occhi chiusi e i lineamenti del viso quasi distesi; non riuscendo a trattenersi, Bulma si chinò sopra di lui e lo baciò a fior di labbra.  
Vegeta non si ritrasse né diede segno di aver sgradito il gesto, ma quando aprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo gelido rivelò tutta la sua collera.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo?» sibilò.  
«N-niente, cercavo solo di farti rilassare, mio Re» farfugliò Bulma, mortificata.  
«Risparmia i tuoi baci per quando te li chiederò _io_.»  
«Certo. Perdonami.»  
Si ritrasse leggermente, cercando disperatamente una via di fuga da quella situazione di disagio.  
Succedeva sempre così: quando cercava di avvicinarsi, di stabilire con lui un rapporto di intimità che andasse oltre quello prettamente sessuale, egli rispondeva con la rabbia e l'arroganza che facevano di lui un sovrano freddo e spietato.  
«Devi metterti in testa il fatto che tu non sei la mia compagna, ma la mia _puttana_ , e come tale devi comportarti.»  
Non rispose, non aveva la forza di continuare quell'umiliante conversazione, così decise di porvi fine nell'unico modo possibile.  
Intensificò il movimento delle sue mani sulle spalle e sul collo di Vegeta, rendendo così il suo tocco più aggressivo e sensuale, stringendo, allo stesso tempo, le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e utilizzando i suoi piedi per accarezzare, sott'acqua, le cosce di lui. Il Saiyan si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto malizioso, comprendendo quale tipo di gioco fosse previsto per la serata: lei riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo con le interessanti e perverse idee che celava dietro quel faccino d'angelo.  
Lentamente i piccoli piedi si avvicinarono al suo inguine, fino a sfiorare, prima quasi involontariamente, poi con crescente audacia, il sesso che già iniziava ad irrigidirsi e, quando la ragazza lo accarezzò in tutta la sua lunghezza con la pianta del piede, Vegeta si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro d'estasi.  
Accoccolò la testa ancora di più contro il ventre della ragazza, schiudendo appena le labbra per lasciarvi uscire qualche gemito soffocato, quasi si vergognasse di far sentire il piacere che lo stava assalendo come una fiammata ardente.  
Il lussurioso massaggio andò intensificandosi e, mentre il piede destro continuava a strofinarsi con voluttà sul fallo eretto del Principe, il sinistro si avventurò lungo l'inguine, fino a raggiungere i testicoli e accarezzarli con delicatezza.  
Bulma era totalmente concentrata sul suo Re ed osservava affascinata la sua espressione di puro piacere, la sua fronte rilassata e, una volta tanto, priva del solito cipiglio minaccioso. Era così che amava vederlo, completamente dimentico della rabbia che si portava appresso e in balia delle sua mani... delle fragili mani di un'umile schiava.  
Vegeta, nel frattempo, le afferrò saldamente la caviglia, facendole quasi male, per poter guidare meglio il ritmo e intensificare il godimento.  
«Così...» gemette con voce roca, sentendosi la gola asciutta e il ventre in fiamme, prima che un'ondata finale di piacere partisse dallo stomaco ed esplodesse lungo tutto il suo essere, facendogli sollevare il bacino, tanto potente fu l'orgasmo.  
Bulma sospirò, quella visione le aveva trasmesso una forte eccitazione e sapeva che la serata non era ancora finita. Si ritrasse e tolse i piedi dall'acqua: il Re amava essere lasciato solo in quei pochi minuti che gli servivano per recuperare le forze e il contegno di sempre.  
«Aspettami a letto» fu, difatti, l'ordine impartitole subito dopo. «Io arrivo fra un po'.»  
La ragazza si asciugò velocemente le gambe ed uscì dal bagno mentre si slacciava la veste, i cui lembi inferiori si erano inevitabilmente infradiciati; denudatasi, si stese sull'ampio letto a pancia in giù, appoggiò la testa sopra le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, aspettando pazientemente.


	3. Mi sei fedele?

_I can't stop_  
Don't care if I lose  
Baby you are the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
I'm going down in flames for you  
Baby you're the weapon I choose  
These wounds are self inflicted  
One more thing I'm addicted to  
  
[Self inflicted - Katy Perry]

 

  
  
  
Vegeta rimase ammollo per diversi minuti, concedendosi il tempo di riprendersi e di concentrasi nuovamente sugli affari dell'Impero che lo tenevano impegnato quando non era in missione.  
C'erano molte questioni che, in quel periodo, gli davano non poche preoccupazioni... ma non era il momento di pensare a quelle sottigliezze: lui era il Re, ed il più forte guerriero dell'Universo, non c'era nulla che potesse scalfire la sua autorità. Nulla.  
Si alzò in piedi e si tamponò la pelle umida con un asciugamano, poi, nudo, si diresse verso il letto, dove l'attendeva una magnifica visione.  
La ragazza sembrava essersi appisolata, nonostante lui non ci avesse messo molto tempo per uscire dalla vasca, e Vegeta si ritrovò ad osservarla, immobile in mezzo alla stanza, senza provare alcun desiderio se non di restare lì a guardarla per sempre: era bella, non vi era alcun dubbio, anche se aveva sentito qualche soldato spifferare alle sue spalle che c'erano donne di gran lunga più affascinanti e che lui non aveva un gran gusto.  
Stolti, loro non capivano.  
Quella Terrestre aveva un valore mille volte maggiore rispetto a tutte le altre donne della galassia: primo motivo fra tutti, era indomita e tenace. Era impossibile addomesticarla, renderla docile e servizievole come tutte le altre schiave; se ora si comportava bene con lui e non aveva più tentato di fuggire, era perché lo voleva _lei_. Erano giunti ad una sorta di tacito patto e si poteva dire che andassero quasi d'accordo, e in questo il sesso aveva aiutato molto. Avevano una forte intesa sessuale, perciò lei gli si era donata volontariamente, fin dall'inizio, nonostante l'odio che provava nei suoi confronti.  
A letto era fantasiosa, spontanea, non sembrava affatto spaventata da lui e non gli portava nemmeno quell'umile e assurdo rispetto che leggeva nelle facce di tutti i suoi sudditi, anzi, a volte pareva persino che lo prendesse in giro. Gli _sorrideva_ , _rideva_ davanti a lui.  
Spesso lo sfidava: riusciva a provocarlo solo con lo sguardo, ma, soprattutto, aveva una linguaccia biforcuta come poche, e lui non aveva mai risposto usando la violenza contro di lei, perché le loro liti lo intrigavano tanto quanto lo facevano imbestialire, forse anche un pelino di più.  
La cosa che, tuttavia, gli piaceva di più della ragazza era la sua onestà, qualità ben difficile da trovare su quel pianeta, e in particolare tra i suoi servitori. Era attorniato da viscidi arrivisti e persone che potevano tradirlo in qualunque momento, non poteva e non voleva fidarsi di nessuno, neppure di quello stupido pelato di Nappa, o dell'irascibile Radish; da quando aveva ricostituito la razza Saiyan, grazie alle Sfere del Drago, aveva percepito intorno a sé nient'altro che invidia e a volte si sentiva perfino soffocare, tanto era l'astio che sentiva arrivargli addosso come un tornado.  
Per tutta la vita era stato un mercenario e la rabbia era stata il suo pane quotidiano, era abituato a dare e ricevere odio in enormi quantità, ma questo era diverso, era qualcosa che non sapeva come gestire. Avrebbe potuto ammazzare coloro che tramavano contro di lui con estrema facilità... se solo avesse saputo esattamente _chi_ colpire.  
Non era abituato alle congiure di corte, e forse era stato uno sbaglio non riportare in vita suo padre: lui queste cose le aveva affrontate per tutta la sua miserabile esistenza, ricordava bene la sua abilità nel tessere e nello smascherare inganni e sotterfugi, abilità che non si rifletteva, invece, nell'arte del combattimento.  
Vegeta, al contrario, aveva una predilezione per i ragionamenti semplici e biunivoci: alleato o nemico, vivo o morto. Coloro che cospiravano alle sue spalle, senza il coraggio di affrontarlo faccia a faccia, non erano altro che dei luridi, viscidi vermi. E lui detestava i vermi.  
Si avvicinò al letto e poggiò un ginocchio sul bordo del materasso, quasi obbligandosi a compiere quell'azione, ma con la testa ancora immersa nelle sue angosciate riflessioni; il movimento risvegliò la ragazza dallo stato di dormiveglia in cui era scivolata, si voltò verso di lui, gli sorrise teneramente, e quel sorriso fu per lui come una pugnalata al cuore.  
Sebbene il gesto fosse tutto tranne che ingannevole e falso, Vegeta non poté fare a meno di ripensare ancora e ancora alle cospirazioni che si facevano alle sue spalle, e alla sua incapacità di prendere decisioni al riguardo.  
Si lasciò maneggiare da lei, come se fosse stato un manichino, ma la sua testa era altrove e non sentiva le sue carezze, le carezze dell'unica persona che con lui era sincera e lo era sempre stata.  
Bulma si accorse immediatamente che qualcosa non andava in lui: era apatico, passivo. Pensò che avesse semplicemente bisogno di rilassarsi, dopo la lunga giornata, ma nemmeno quando i suoi baci sul suo corpo si fecero più appassionati non riuscì a risvegliare la sua eccitazione.  
«Mio Re» si allontanò leggermente da lui e lo guardò negli occhi, trovandovi non passione, né rabbia, né odio, ma il vuoto. «Cos'è che ti turba?»  
Vegeta distolse lo sguardo e si sedette sul bordo del letto, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e nascondendo la testa tra le mani.  
«Niente. Lasciami solo.»  
Nessuno doveva vederlo in quello stato.  
«Vegeta...» cercò di insistere Bulma, chiamandolo per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo con il suo nome.  
«Vattene!» ringhiò il Saiyan, con tanta rabbia da farla sussultare per lo spavento e da farle temere che, se non avesse obbedito, lui avrebbe alzato per la prima volta le mani su di lei.  
Si alzò e, dopo aver raccolto il suo abito, si avviò lentamente alla porta, ma quando appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, udì l'uomo invocarla flebilmente:  
«Bulma...» prima d'allora l'aveva chiamata Terrestre, sgualdrina, donna, ma mai con il suo nome di battesimo.  
Tornò da lui, e senza dargli il tempo di dire altro, lo strinse a sé, sapendo che le parole non lo avrebbero consolato, qualunque fosse stato il suo problema, ma che solo quel gesto gli avrebbe fatto capire quanto lei gli fosse vicina.  
Vegeta affondò il volto tra il seno di lei, aggrappandosi saldamente ai suoi polsi sottili, quasi temesse di farla scappare.  
«Tu... mi sei fedele?» le chiese, alzando lo sguardo e stringendole ancora di più i polsi, facendola gemere di dolore.  
«Sì. Sai che non andrei mai con un altro uomo...»  
«Non intendo questo. Tu sei quella che ha più motivi di odiarmi, e invece giaci con me ogni notte. Perché lo fai? Trami forse alle mie spalle?»  
«No» rispose fermamente Bulma, sentendosi quasi offesa. «Non mi abbasserei mai a questo. Io non cospiro alle spalle di nessuno, io agisco alla luce del sole» affermò con orgoglio. «Se sono qui con te, è perché lo voglio. Pensi che ti abbia mentito?»  
«No, ma molti altri lo fanno, e sono sempre di più. Si stanno rafforzando per farmi fuori.»  
«Lo sai per certo?»  
«No, ma è un presentimento molto forte.»  
«E se... colpissero, come potrebbero ucciderti, dal momento che sei immortale?»  
Sulle labbra di Vegeta si dipinse un amaro sorriso.  
«Non lo sono» rivelò. «Tutti lo credono, ma quando chiesi l'immortalità, il Drago non poté esaudirmi. Disse che non poteva dare a nessuno questo dono, poiché avrebbe sconvolto l'equilibrio dell'Universo.»  
«E quindi, quali furono i tuoi tre desideri?» si azzardò a domandare Bulma, ormai troppo curiosa.  
Lui la osservò per un attimo, indeciso se risponderle o meno, poi parlò:  
«Il primo, di diventare più forte di tutti i miei nemici messi insieme. Il secondo, di riportare in vita tutta la popolazione Saiyan presente al momento dell'esplosione del pianeta Vegeta, eccetto mio padre. Il terzo, di fare in modo che, quando avrei distrutto Namecc, il figlio di Kaarot sopravvivesse.»  
Bulma si sentì mancare il fiato dallo shock. Allora il piccolo Gohan era vivo!  
«Perché?» chiese. Se conosceva l'animo Saiyan, e in particolare Vegeta, sapeva che non l'aveva fatto per misericordia.  
«Volevo che, crescendo, maturasse l'odio e la rabbia che gli avrebbero permesso di diventare un grande guerriero, come suo padre. Voglio che venga a cercare la sua vendetta, così potrò di nuovo misurarmi con un Saiyan degno del mio livello. Sono passati due anni... chissà quanto dovrò aspettare.»  
“E' solo un ragazzino, e tu hai fatto in modo che sopravvivesse per ucciderlo in seguito, ma Gohan non è come te, non crescerà nell'odio e con il solo scopo di avere la sua vendetta. Lui è buono come lo era suo padre, e se è riuscito a tornare sulla Terra, Chichi lo educherà alla pace.”  
«Anche se qualcuno avesse scoperto che non sei immortale, non potrebbero mai sconfiggerti.»  
«Non in un combattimento. Nemmeno cinquanta dei miei migliori soldati riuscirebbero a battermi. L'unico che ci è quasi riuscito è stato Kaarot.»  
Bulma sentì un groppo bloccarle la gola e cercò di non darla vinta alle lacrime che le salirono agli occhi al solo sentire il nome del suo caro amico.  
“Oh, Goku. Se tu fossi ancora vivo le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.”  
«E allora davvero qualcuno oserebbe sfidarti?»  
«Non apertamente, non in combattimento. Ma potrebbero avvelenarmi, o escogitare qualche trappola. In quanti modi ridicoli si può morire, secondo te?»  
«Pochi, se sei un Saiyan. Ma se come dici qualcuno sta cospirando alle tue spalle, è bene che tu sia preparato.»  
«Come, donna, me lo spieghi?» domandò lui, e il suo tono sembrava infastidito, ma i suoi occhi rivelavano una muta, disperata richiesta d'aiuto.  
«Chiederò alle ragazze dell'harem ti tenere occhi e orecchie ben aperti» rispose Bulma, appoggiandosi l'indice sulle labbra, un gesto che le veniva spontaneo quando rifletteva alla ricerca di qualche idea geniale. «Dopodomani devi andare in visita a Sud, a stipulare quel trattato con il re sconfitto del pianeta Shamo _(1)_ , no? Portami con te, cercherò di scoprire chi, fra la tua scorta, potrebbe essere un traditore.»  
«Se io non sono riuscito a capire di chi si tratta, cosa ti fa credere che tu invece ce la farai?» le chiese Vegeta, provocandola.  
«Istinto femminile!» affermò decisa lei, arrampicandosi sul letto e infilandosi sotto le lenzuola.  
«Cosa credi di fare?» la interrogò lui, sorpreso.  
«Dormire» fu la sua risposta. «Domani mi aspetta una giornata faticosa.»  
Non avevano mai condiviso lo stesso letto senza fare nulla, e Vegeta fu preso in contropiede. Non aveva voglia di fare sesso, era ancora troppo pensieroso, così si stese accanto a lei, anche se a debita distanza, incrociando le braccia sotto la testa.  
«Non hai risposto a una domanda» mormorò dopo un po'.  
«Quale?»  
«Perché resti con me? Hai tentato più volte di fuggire, e ci eri quasi riuscita. Perché poi hai rinunciato?»  
«Io... non me lo so spiegare.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Shamo: pianeta schiavizzato da Paragas e Broly.


	4. Il peggior nemico

_And I won't hold you back_  
Let your anger rise  
And we'll fly  
And we'll fall  
And we'll burn  
No one will recall  
  
[Stockholm Syndrome - Muse]

 

  
  
  
«E' proprio necessaria questa sceneggiata?» sbottò scocciato il Sovrano.  
«Temo di sì, mio Re» gli rispose il capitano dell'esercito Radish, altrettanto seccato.  
«Il capo della popolazione Shamo si è detto disposto a collaborare con noi e a fornirci tutte le tecnologie che hanno a disposizione, se lasceremo intatti i suoi privilegi di nobile» spiegò il consigliere, Nappa.  
«E i suoi privilegi consistono in una ridicola parata verso il suo nuovo palazzo? Ecco perché li ho sconfitti tanto facilmente, erano governati da un invertebrato. Speriamo di sbrigarcela in fretta.»  
Il corteo procedeva lentamente, poiché, dietro al Re e alla sua scorta, li seguivano piccole navicelle cariche di schiavi che, come segno di magnanimità, sarebbero stati riconsegnati al superbo ex regnante di Shamo; quest'ultimo, nonostante fosse stato sconfitto, aveva ancora il coraggio di avanzare pretese, ben sapendo che i Saiyan non avevano a disposizione astronavi e armi tecnologicamente avanzate come le loro, e ne avevano bisogno.  
Dentro l'ultima navicella erano invece comodamente adagiate alcune ragazze dell'harem, e anche loro, tranne Bulma, sarebbero state donate al sovrano sconfitto come segno d'amicizia.  
«Che caldo» sbuffò una di esse, sventolandosi pigramente con un ventaglio.  
«Che noia» aggiunse una seconda.  
«Speriamo che i nostri nuovi proprietari siano più gentili dei Saiyan» si augurò la prima ragazza.  
«E' un popolo di scienziati: saranno tutti bassi, grassi e occhialuti» ghignò una terza donna, dai capelli blu e la pelle verde, in alcune parti ricoperta di squame.  
«Ehi» protestò Bulma. «Vi ricordo che io sono una scienziata: sono _bellissima_ e, anche se portassi gli occhiali, mi donerebbero molto. Comunque, se fossi in voi non mi preoccuperei più di tanto: gli abitanti di Shamo sono pacifici e di sicuro molto più buoni dei Saiyan. Forse riuscirete a scappare facilmente, o forse saranno loro stessi a liberarvi.»  
«La fai facile, tu» l'accusò la donna dai capelli blu. «Hai il tuo bel re che ti vuole tutta per sé e ti tratta bene, mentre noi siamo costrette ad andare con più uomini diversi ogni notte.»  
«Ti ricordo che anch'io ho sofferto quanto voi, ho visto morire tutti i miei amici e non so nemmeno se i miei genitori siano ancora vivi.»  
«Fatto sta che ora ti scopi quello che li ha uccisi, i tuoi amici.»  
«Piantala!» ringhiò Bulma, sentendosi avvampare dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna.  
«Non è forse così?»  
«Shaida, fatti gli affari tuoi» la rimproverò la più giovane tra loro.  
«Ho solo detto la verità, e cioè che Bulma è una traditrice!»  
«Non è vero! Tu non sai proprio nulla!» strillò la Terrestre, ormai prossima alle lacrime ma ben decisa ad arrivare alle mani, se avesse udito un'altra accusa, giusta o non giusta che fosse, nei suoi confronti.  
A bloccarla, fu l'improvviso trambusto che si udì dall'esterno: la navicella si bloccò di colpo e le ragazze vennero sbalzate in avanti.  
Bulma scese dalla navetta e vide che gli schiavi stavano scappando, mentre i soldati si erano alzati in volo e stavano combattendo tra di loro.  
Nessuna traccia di Vegeta.  
Un soldato le passò vicino correndo e lei lo fermò:  
«Dov'è il Re?»  
«Non lo so. All'improvviso si è accasciato a terra e tutti hanno iniziato a combattere, ma lui l'ho perso di vista. So solo che ci sono dei traditori, ma non so chi colpire.»  
«Ti prego, aiutami a cercare Re Vegeta!» lo supplicò.  
«Neanche per sogno, io me la svigno! Ma, nel caso lo trovassi vivo, digli che io non c'entro nulla!»  
«Ma se non so nemmeno chi diavolo sei!» ringhiò Bulma contro il Saiyan, solo che lui se l'era già filata.  
Si voltò e si trovò davanti a Shaida, che la guardava minacciosa.  
«Ti ho mentito, non sei tu la traditrice. Sono io.»  
Dopodiché fu tutto buio.

 

  
  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, era ormai giunta la sera e il campo di battaglia era stato abbandonato; si alzò a fatica, sentendo la testa pulsare come se avesse avuto un martello pneumatico piantato nel cervello... quella Shaida l'aveva colpita veramente forte.  
Attorno a sé c'erano i cadaveri di una dozzina di soldati, uno spettacolo terrificante e macabro: si spostò in mezzo a essi per controllare se ci fosse qualche superstite, ma la ricerca fu vana.  
Conosceva quasi tutti quei soldati, erano quelli che, a suo parere, non avrebbero mai e poi mai tradito Vegeta, e tra essi c'era anche Radish, il fratello di Goku.  
Era stato un uomo scorbutico e prepotente, ma le ricordava il suo amico, pensò mentre il nodo che aveva in gola iniziava a sciogliersi piano piano: si accovacciò accanto a lui e gli chiuse gli occhi.  
Erano tutti morti... ma Vegeta dov'era?  
Quel soldato aveva detto che, subito dopo l'inizio della battaglia, era sparito: non poteva essere fuggito, lui non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro in vista di un combattimento, ma allora cosa gli era successo?  
Si chiese se il suo timore maggiore non si fosse avverato, ovvero che l'avessero avvelenato.  
Bulma cercò di calmarsi per poter pensare razionalmente: Vegeta non poteva essere morto, lo sentiva. Doveva cercare di ricostruire la vicenda.  
Si portò qualche metro più avanti, dove il Re e la sua scorta si trovavano al momento dell'attacco: Vegeta era crollato a terra, colpito da qualcosa, e i suoi soldati, quelli fedeli, dovevano aver capito subito che era in atto una congiura, dunque avevano iniziato a lottare gli uni con gli altri.  
Nessuno doveva aver più fatto caso al sovrano ferito, che così, avrebbe avuto il tempo di allontanarsi, di mettersi al riparo per non essere attaccato in un momento di debolezza fisica.  
Quale veleno potevano aver usato?  
Il giorno precedente aveva trascorso ore ed ore a studiare sui pochi manuali reperibili il tipo di piante velenose e di sostanze chimiche nocive che si trovavano sul pianeta. Aveva valutato diverse ipotesi: se i Saiyan traditori lavoravano per conto proprio, avrebbero scelto il veleno più facile da trovare, non sarebbero stati in grado di procurarsene uno in laboratorio.  
Ma se tra i complici c'era anche qualche esperto - e Shaida, l'alchimista, ne era una prova - avrebbero potuto usarne uno davvero potente.  
Tirò fuori dalla sua sacca la lista che aveva stilato: non c'erano veleni talmente letali da portare a morte immediata, ognuno di essi impiegava molte ore per entrare in circolo nel sangue e raggiungere il cuore.  
“Vegeta, non azzardarti a morire” pensò mentre voltava lo sguardo verso una piccola sorgente di acqua, oltre la quale iniziava la foresta. Senza esitare minimamente, prese quella direzione.  
Aveva portato con sé un piccolo kit medico e una torcia, così la ricerca attraverso la fitta vegetazione le fu resa meno complicata.  
Vegeta non poteva essersi allontanato di molto, doveva essere nelle vicinanze, ma di sicuro si era fermato in un luogo nascosto. Cercò tra i cespugli, perfino dietro a rovi di spine, e infine individuò una piccola cavità tra due alberi maestosi... una caverna sotterranea!  
Rabbrividì al pensiero degli animali e degli insetti che potevano trovarsi là dentro, ma proseguì ugualmente.  
Percorse pochi metri, fino a quando la sua torcia illuminò uno stivale macchiato di sangue e fango.  
«Vegeta!» gli corse incontro e si inginocchiò accanto a lui. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, era immobile e freddo, ma respirava ancora lievemente.  
«Vegeta, andrà tutto bene!» tentò di rassicurarlo, prendendolo per mano. «Riesci a muovere qualche parte del corpo?»  
Di risposta, lui le strinse leggermente la mano.  
«Ora ascoltami: sei stato avvelenato, ma posso guarirti. Devi aiutarmi a capire quali sintomi ti ha provocato il veleno, così posso capire di quale si tratta.»  
Gli tolse li stivali e gli pizzicò la pianta dei piedi.  
«Se senti qualcosa, stringimi la mano.»  
Lui non la strinse.  
Passò ai polpacci, alle ginocchia, alle cosce, ma niente; all'altezza dello stomaco lui rispose.  
«Fai fatica a respirare, vero?»  
Vegeta le strinse la mano.  
«Senti altri sintomi? Nausea, emicrania, bruciore? No? Bene. Devo trovare l'antidoto prima che la paralisi raggiunga il torace, ma non ti preoccupare, guarirai.»  
Notò che dal fianco sinistro perdeva sangue, non molto, ma quello doveva essere il punto dove l'avevano colpito con un coltello, o un freccia avvelenata.  
Studiò per un attimo la sua lista: c'erano tre tipi differenti di veleno che provocavano quei sintomi, ma solo per uno di essi l'antidoto che aveva portato con sé funzionava.  
Non poteva perdere altro tempo, doveva provare l'entriste _(1)_ , una pianta che andava messa a contatto con la ferita. Cercò tra le mille boccette buttate a casaccio dentro la sua sacca: gardenia, angelica, ortica... entriste.  
«Ma guarda: io, una scienziata, mi ritrovo a fare pozioni magiche!» borbottò mentre pestava con foga le foglioline con un sasso; quando furono ben sbriciolate ed ebbero formato una sorta di balsamo, le spalmò delicatamente sulla ferita di Vegeta, il quale digrignò i denti per il dolore.  
«Sì, lo so, brucia, ma ti farà guarire. Ora cerca di riposarti.»  
Lui chiuse gli occhi e Bulma gli si distese accanto, abbracciandolo, ma non riuscendo ad addormentarsi a sua volta.  
Aveva temuto per la sua vita e provato la stessa angoscia che le era stata trasmessa quando aveva visto i suoi vecchi amici in pericolo. Era incredibile, ma Vegeta, nonostante fosse la causa della sua attuale condizione di schiava, rappresentava anche l'ultimo ricordo della sua vita passata, quando era una ragazza allegra, spericolata e sempre alla ricerca di nuove avventure.  
Quello che provava per lui era indefinibile e il solo tentativo di trovare una spiegazione le faceva venire il mal di testa.  
Lui aveva ucciso tutti i suoi amici e probabilmente aveva schiavizzato l'intera popolazione della Terra, l'aveva presa con sé come sgualdrina, e ora lei si dava da fare per impedire che morisse e si preoccupava per lui.  
C'era una cosa che, tuttavia, doveva ammettere: Vegeta non l'aveva mai umiliata. Forse all'inizio ci aveva provato, per puro, sadico divertimento, ma Bulma aveva affilato le unghie e, quando lui aveva capito di che pasta fosse fatta, aveva iniziato a trattarla con una sottile, quasi invisibile nota di rispetto.  
Ma ciò non era abbastanza per giustificare il suo comportamento. La verità era che provava per Vegeta qualcosa che non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto provare per il suo peggior nemico.  
Lo sentì agitarsi nel sonno e gemere di dolore, così lo strinse più forte a sé, accarezzandogli la fronte sudata e bruciante di febbre.

 

  
  
  
Vegeta aprì di scatto gli occhi e si rese conto di non poter muovere altrettanto velocemente nessun'altra parte del suo corpo. Si sentiva debolissimo e ogni muscolo del suo corpo era talmente intorpidito che a malapena riusciva a muoversi.  
Tentò di alzarsi a sedere, invano.  
 _Forse_ , il fatto di avere la Terrestre quasi completamente distesa su di sé non lo aiutava molto.  
Almeno ora era in grado di muovere i muscoli facciali, anche se gli costava un'incredibile fatica.  
«Donna... ti vuoi togliere... di torno?» mormorò a denti stretti.  
Bulma aprì lentamente gli occhi e, con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno, sbadigliò:  
«Oh, Vegeta, sei vivo?»  
«Tu che ne dici?»  
«Grazie al cielo... temevo che non ce l'avresti fatta!»  
«Grazie tante, mi hai preso per un rammollito?» abbaiò il Re.  
«No, è che non ero sicura di averti dato l'antidoto giusto, eh eh!» confessò la ragazza, alzandosi per mettersi a distanza di sicurezza. Non si poteva mai sapere come Vegeta reagisse a notizie del genere.  
«Chi è stato ad avvelenarmi?» passò subito al sodo lui.  
«Non ne sono sicura, ma credo che sia stato Napa. Gli altri uomini della tua scorta sono tutti morti, compreso Radish. E c'era di mezzo pure una ragazza dell'harem, è lei che ha preparato il veleno.»  
«Diamine!» Vegeta strinse i pugni con rabbia, desiderando ardentemente correre subito a vendicarsi per l'offesa subita, ma a stento riusciva ad alzarsi.  
«Resta disteso, sei ancora troppo debole. Ci vorrà qualche giorno perché tu riesca a riprenderti del tutto.»  
«Ma non capisci? Non posso permettere che quei traditori prendano il potere dell'intero pianeta!»  
«Ma non puoi nemmeno affrontarli, in queste condizioni! Aspetta qualche giorno, tanto loro ti credono morto.»  
«No, non sono così stupidi. Continueranno a cercarmi fino a quando non avranno trovato la mia carcassa martoriata dalle bestie.»  
«Vegeta, è brutto ammetterlo, ma gli uomini che ti erano veramente fedeli erano pochi, e sono stati tutti uccisi. Il resto della popolazione ce l'ha con te, e anche se uccidessi Napa e chi ha messo in atto questa congiura, ci sarà sempre qualcun altro disposto a tutto pur di vederti morto» affermò amaramente Bulma. «E, dal momento che non sei immortale e che non sarai giovane e forte per sempre, prima o poi riusciranno ad ucciderti.»  
Vegeta le lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma in cuor suo sapeva che la donna aveva dannatamente ragione.  
«In realtà, forse c'è una soluzione a tutto questo» gli disse lei, titubante.  
«E cioè?»  
«Ecco... fino ad ora te l'ho tenuto nascosto perché temevo che avresti potuto fare qualcosa di... _cattivo_ , ma credo che le Sfere del Drago di Namecc esistano ancora.»  
«Cosa?! E me lo dici solo ora?» esclamò Vegeta.  
«Non potevo mica rischiare che tu le andassi a cercare per combinare qualche altro guaio!»  
«Di quali guai stai parlando, donna? Io sono il Re dei Saiyan, non combino _guai_!» ringhiò lui, adirato.  
«E invece l'hai fatto!» ribatté lei, altrettanto alterata. «Guardati intorno: i tuoi soldati e i tuoi sudditi ti odiano! Li hai riportati in vita per ridurli in schiavitù e per seminare distruzione ovunque. Un sovrano dovrebbe farsi ammirare dal proprio popolo, dovrebbe essere un modello di comportamento, e dovrebbe _costruire_ , non spazzare via tutto quello che incontra per la strada. Da quando sei salito al trono non ti sei comportato come un re, ma come un _mercenario_! Sai una cosa? Eri molto più _regale_ quando sei arrivato sulla Terra per sconfiggere Goku!»  
Quelle parole lo colpirono come uno schiaffo.  
Era tutto vero.  
Suo padre non era stato un buon combattente e non era nemmeno molto più onesto di lui, ma era riuscito ad erigere, prima dell'arrivo di Freezer, un impero forte e solido, con degli alleati veri, dei soldati valorosi e leali e dei sudditi obbedienti ed ossequiosi.  
Lui invece, che cosa aveva costruito? Niente, a parte una lunga catena di pianeti semi distrutti e del tutto sottomessi, un popolo stremato e in schiavitù, un esercito debole e disunito.  
Aveva creato un impero fragile e destinato a scomparire, non a restare impresso nella memoria di tutti per secoli, come aveva progettato.  
Aveva fallito.  
«Come fai a sapere che le Sfere ci sono ancora?»  
«Quando mi hai portata via da Namecc, avevo un oggetto da me inventato, il Dragon Radar, che serve ad individuare la posizione delle sfere, e qualche mese fa, ovvero ad un anno preciso dall'esplosione del pianeta, il Radar si è attivato di nuovo. Ciò vuol dire che l'Anziano Saggio è ancora vivo, o che ha passato i suoi poteri a qualcun altro e che le sfere possono essere utilizzate ancora.»  
Bulma tirò fuori dalla sacca il Dragon Radar e lo mostrò al Saiyan.  
«Davvero hai costruito tu quest'oggetto?» le chiese lui, cercando di nascondere il suo stupore.  
«Certo!» esclamò la ragazza con orgoglio. «Cosa credevi che ci facesse una donna indifesa su un pianeta sconosciuto, insieme a dei guerrieri?! E' ovvio che mi rendevo utile in qualche modo, ero l'unico genio del gruppo!»  
«Ma Namecc è stato distrutto, ora dove si trovano le Sfere?»  
«Le coordinate indicano un pianeta non lontano dalla Terra, credo che si chiami Imegga _(2)_.»  
«Dobbiamo partire subito, ma bisogna trovare un'astronave.»  
«Tranquillo, ho pensato a tutto io. Non ti sei mai chiesto dove andassi durante le mie frequenti fughe dal palazzo? In quel periodo di tempo ho costruito un'astronave!»  
Quella Terrestre non finiva mai di sorprenderlo, pensò Vegeta lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisetto.  
«Partiremo stanotte, così avrai il tempo di riprenderti del tutto lontano da eventuali nemici.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Entriste: erba magica che ho scovato in un sito sul fantasy, ma non ricordo quale ^^'  
> Quelli descritti sono i sintomi provocati dal curaro.  
> (2) Imegga: primo pianeta visitato da Goku, Pan e Trunks in Dragonball GT.


	5. Devo mostrarti una cosa

_Some say you're trouble, boy_  
Just because you like to destroy  
All the things that bring the idiots joy  
Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?  
  
[The fallen - Franz Ferdinand <3]

  
  
  
  
«Perché hai inserito le coordinate della Terra?»  
«Voglio rivedere quel che è rimasto del mio pianeta e i miei genitori... se sono ancora vivi.»  
«Scordatelo. Andiamo dritti su Imegga.»  
«Scordatelo tu! Vegeta, questo me lo devi» s'impuntò Bulma, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'immenso spazio scuro fuori dall'oblò per lanciare un'occhiata truce al Saiyan.  
«Io non ti devo proprio un bel niente.»  
«Ah no? Chi ti è stato sempre fedele quando tutti intorno a te cospiravano per la tua morte? Chi è venuto a cercarti in mezzo alla foresta, chi ti ha salvato da una morte per avvelenamento, chi si è preso cura di te mentre ti riprendevi, chi...»  
«Sì, sì, ho capito, smettila» borbottò lui voltandole le spalle, offeso.  
Erano partiti da dodici ore e non avevano smesso un secondo di discutere per qualsiasi cosa; non avevano nemmeno più fatto l'amore, come se le liti avessero sostituito quel bisogno.  
«E poi, non sei curioso di sapere se il piccolo Gohan ha fatto progressi?» lo stuzzicò ulteriormente la donna, ma l'uomo non le rispose e uscì dalla sala comandi sbattendo la porta.  
«Io sì, sono curiosa» fece spallucce lei.

  
  
  
L'astronave sbarcò non molto lontano dalla Città dell'Ovest, difatti dagli oblò Bulma riuscì ad avvistare le punte dei grandi grattacieli che sembravano non essere cambiati affatto dall'ultima volta che li aveva visti.  
Si chiese se quei palazzi fossero effettivamente ancora integri, puliti e abitati, o se fosse solo uno scherzo giocato dalla distanza.  
Gran parte di quegli edifici erano stati costruiti dalla Capsule Corporation, la società fondata da suo padre, e la ragazza fu lieta di vedere che almeno una piccola parte di ciò che la sua famiglia aveva costruito era ancora in piedi.  
«Vieni con me?» chiese a Vegeta mentre si apprestava ad uscire dall'astronave.  
«No.»  
«Ma posso fidarmi a girare liberamente, o ci sono i tuoi soldati?»  
«Qui non c'era bisogno di controlli severi, quelli che potevano rendersi utili in città sono stati lasciati in semi libertà.»  
“Questo vuol dire che i miei genitori potrebbero essere ancora vivi!” pensò Bulma sentendo rinascere un briciolo di speranza.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, corse fuori e si diresse subito alla sede della Capsule Corporation; la lunga corsa la stremò, ma quando finalmente giunse in città le si confermò il timore che ciò che aveva visto in lontananza fosse pura apparenza.  
Le strade, un tempo sempre gremite di gente e veicoli, erano quasi vuote e spaventosamente silenziose; i negozi erano chiusi e in stato di abbandono, i giardini pubblici pieni di erbacce e rifiuti.  
La città era morta.  
Arrivò davanti alla sua vecchia casa, il cui aspetto esterno era stato molto trascurato: le pareti erano scrostate, il tetto aveva dei buchi, il giardino, che in passato era stato l'orgoglio di sua madre, era stato abbandonato a se stesso e non c'era più traccia dei tanti animaletti adottati da suo padre.  
Bussò alla porta e, dopo un po', le venne ad aprire un'anziana signora, vestita in modo umile e con i capelli in disordine, ma con un gran sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Quella donna rispondeva al nome di Bunny Brief.  
«Mamma!»  
«Bulma!»  
Le due donne si strinsero in un lungo abbraccio e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, la ragazza vide sua madre piangere.  
«Ti credevamo morta!» le disse Bunny.  
«Anch'io lo credevo. Papà?»  
«E' nel laboratorio, come sempre. Vieni, sarà felicissimo di vederti. Ma dove sei stata tutto questo tempo?»  
«E' una lunga storia...»  
I suoi genitori non presero male il racconto di cosa le era successo dopo l'esplosione di Namecc, ma loro erano i Brief e nulla poteva stupirli più di se stessi.  
«E così, quel Vegeta ti ha portato con sé...» mormorò la madre, pensierosa. «Dimmi, è bello?»  
«Mamma!» strillò sconcertata Bulma. Non era cambiata affatto! «Piuttosto, ditemi come state. Che cosa è successo al pianeta?»  
«Oh, beh, noi non ce la caviamo proprio male. Abbiamo pagato alcune guardie Saiyan affinché ci permettessero di restare in questa casa e di tenere i nostri impiegati con noi. Continuiamo a costruire astronavi e prodotti di alta tecnologia, con l'unica differenza che il ricavato non va a noi, ma riceviamo solo una modesta paga.»  
«Papà, è terribile!»  
«C'è chi sta molto peggio di noi. Più della metà della popolazione è stata ridotta in schiavitù, e solo pochissimi sono riusciti a scappare o a nascondersi.»  
«Che mi dici di Chichi e Gohan? Li avete più visti?»  
«Credo che si siano trasferiti all'isola del Genio della tartaruga.»  
«Devo andare là e chiedere a Gohan di venire con me. Sto andando alla ricerca delle Sfere del Drago.»  
«Davvero?» chiese il dottor Brief, passandosi una mano sotto il mento. «Allora è per questo che il piccolo Gohan mi ha chiesto di costruire un'astronave per andare su Imegga.»  
«Quindi anche lui lo sa?»  
«Sì, ma purtroppo non sono ancora riuscito ad ultimare il progetto, ho molto lavoro da svolgere per i Saiyan. E poi non sapevo dove fossero i tuoi vecchi progetti per l'astronave che avete usato per andare su Namecc e ho dovuto ricominciare da zero.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, sono arrivata fin qui con una navicella che mi può portare su Imegga in pochissimi giorni. Ora però devo andare» disse abbracciando entrambi i genitori. «Prometto che sistemerò le cose e tornerò da voi.»  
Bulma si fece prestare da suo padre un mezzo più piccolo e in poche ore raggiunse insieme a Vegeta l'isola di Muten.  
Quando furono a pochi chilometri di distanza, il Saiyan sbuffò:  
«Eccolo che arriva.»  
«Chi?» chiese la ragazza, non riuscendo a vedere nessun altro mezzo nella loro traiettoria. Ma non si trattava di un veicolo: dopo pochi secondi si videro sbucare davanti il giovane Gohan talmente all'improvvisò che la donna dovette sterzare di colpo, temendo di investirlo.  
«Oh Kami, sto cercando l'unico Saiyan buono sopravvissuto e rischio quasi di ammazzarlo!» piagnucolò dopo essersi ripresa dallo spavento.  
«Non dire fesserie» borbottò Vegeta scendendo con un balzo dalla navetta; Gohan gli si avventò contro con un calcio ma il Saiyan più adulto, prevedendo l'attacco, lo schivò con estrema facilità.  
«Gohan!» urlò la ragazza, cercando di impedire che i due si battessero.  
«Bulma! Ti salverò da questo farabutto!»  
«Aspetta!» gridò lei, ma invano. Cercare di fermare due Saiyan pronti al combattimento era come cercare di impedire che il sole sorgesse ogni giorno.  
Il ragazzino attaccò nuovamente Vegeta, il quale rispose con un serie di pugni e calci talmente veloci che Bulma non riusciva nemmeno a seguire i suoi movimenti, dopodiché i due si alzarono in cielo e sparirono dalla sua vista.  
«Accidenti!» abbaiò infuriata. «E adesso che faccio?»  
Si decise infine a proseguire da sola: quando Vegeta e Gohan avrebbero finito di pestarsi, l'avrebbero raggiunta all'isola in volo.  
Il suo arrivo alla Kame House stupì non poco i suoi abitanti: Muten, la Tartaruga, Chichi, Lunch, Oolong, Pual corsero ad abbracciarla ridendo e piangendo di gioia, e perfino la vecchia Baba le si avvicinò per accoglierla.  
«Sono lieta di vedere che sei ancora viva, anche se hai quasi rotto la mia sfera magica» borbottò, ricordando quel brutto episodio in cui Bulma, presa dalla rabbia, aveva scalciato via la sfera di cristallo, rischiando di farla frantumare in mille pezzi.  
Un abbraccio particolare andò a Chichi, con la quale Bulma aveva sempre avuto un bel rapporto, considerandola quasi come una cognata.  
«Sono così felice di vederti!» le disse la donna dai capelli corvini. «Dove sei stata tutto questo tempo? Che cosa ti è successo?»  
Anche a loro, dopo essere entrati in casa per mangiare qualcosa e festeggiare con del saké, Bulma raccontò tutte le sue vicende a partire dall'esplosione del pianeta Namecc.  
Narrò della congiura a Vegeta e di come loro due erano riusciti a scappare, ma a quel punto tutti iniziarono a guardarla sbigottiti.  
«Vuoi dire che... hai salvato la vita a Vegeta?» le chiese Chichi. «Perché?»  
«Io, ecco...» Bulma non sapeva cosa rispondere senza rischiare di turbare i suoi amici, ma in particolare la moglie di Goku. «Ho visto qualcosa in lui, credo che possa cambiare, ora che hai visto con i suoi occhi quello che ha fatto, penso che abbia capito di aver sbagliato.»  
« _Sbagliato_?!» Chichi si alzò in piedi di scatto, sbattendo con rabbia le mani sul tavolo. «Lui ci ha rovinato la vita! Ha ucciso il mio Goku, il tuo Yamcha, Piccolo, Crilin, Jiaozi, Tenshinhan, e migliaia di altre persone! Come puoi stare con lui dopo tutto quello che ha fatto?»  
«Lui... mi tratta con rispetto» rispose Bulma, timidamente. «Avrei potuto finire in un bordello, e invece mi ha tenuta con sé.»  
«Ti ha usata come giocattolo sessuale per quasi due anni, ti sembra rispettoso, questo? Cosa credi che direbbe Yamcha, se fosse ancora vivo?»  
«Ti prego, non parlarmi così, non me lo merito. Anch'io ho sofferto tantissimo per la morte dei miei amici, cosa credi? E non pensare che mi sia gettata tra le braccia di Vegeta con tanta facilità, perché mi offendi. Non vado fiera di come mi sono comportata, so che non è giusto nei vostri confronti, ma sono qui per rimediare.»  
Chichi non rispose ed uscì dalla stanza.  
«Cerca di capirla, non si è ancora ripresa dalla morte di Goku» sospirò Lunch.  
«Certo che la capisco, ma vorrei che anche lei provasse a farlo. Non è facile neanche per me.»  
«Hai detto che sei qui per rimediare: dunque sai che le Sfere del Drago esistono ancora?» la interrogò la vecchia Baba.  
«Sì, e ho ancora il Dragon Radar.»  
«Questo è fantastico!» esclamò Muten, mostrando un sorriso sdentato. «Temevamo di doverle cercare per anni e anni, poiché non avevamo il Dragon Radar e tuo padre non sapeva come si costruisse, ma ora che tu sei qui potremmo andare subito a cercare le Sfere!»  
«Quello che mi chiedo è: com'è possibile che le Sfere ci siano ancora? L'Anziano Saggio è ancora vivo?» chiese Bulma.  
«Gohan è riuscito a portarlo in salvo con sé quando è stato teletrasportato, non si sa come, sulla Terra, prima che Namecc esplodesse, e lo abbiamo convinto a nascondersi su un altro pianeta, lontano da qui, in modo che i Saiyan non lo trovassero. Le Sfere, tuttavia, sono state mandate in un altro luogo, su un pianeta chiamato Imegga; ma immagino che questo tu lo sappia già. L'Anziano Saggio ci ha lasciato scritto la formula in lingua namecciana da pronunciare per evocare il Drago Polunga.»  
Bulma annuì, poi si guardò intorno e d'improvviso urlò:  
«Gohan!»  
Oolong e Pual, per la paura, si nascosero sotto il tavolo, mentre gli altri sussultarono.  
«Che c'è? Sai dov'è?» le chiese Muten.  
«Sì, è con Vegeta!»  
«Cosa?!» strillò Chichi, riapparendo nella stanza come un tornado. «Potrebbe ucciderlo! Dove l'ha portato? Ti prego, dimmelo!»  
«Lui ci è venuto incontro e si è messo a combattere con Vegeta, così io sono venuta qui...»  
«Come hai potuto lasciare mio figlio da solo con quel mostro?!» gridò Chichi afferrando Bulma per la maglietta e scuotendola con una forza sovrumana.  
«Aiutooo...» piagnucolò la ragazza. «Chichi, stai calma, Vegeta non vuole uccidere Gohan!»  
«Ma gli farà del male!»  
«Chichi» intervenne Muten. «Gohan si sta allenando duramente e in due anni è diventato molto forte, ha quasi raggiunto la potenza di suo padre. Dal momento che Goku era riuscito a sconfiggere Vegeta, anche Gohan è perfettamente in grado di affrontare uno scontro con lui senza subire gravi danni. Sarà un ottimo allenamento per il ragazzo.»  
«Ma siete tutti impazziti, per caso? Come potete...»  
«Eccoli, sono qui!» gridò Pual indicando fuori dalla finestra, e tutti corsero fuori.  
I due Saiyan apparvero come fantasmi fluttuanti, con gli abiti stracciati e sporchi di fango e sangue, ma apparentemente erano entrambi in buone condizioni fisiche, anche se stanchi.  
Non appena toccò il suolo, Gohan venne investito da una raffica di urli isterici della madre, mentre gli altri si avvicinarono con fare circospetto a Vegeta, che se ne stava impassibile sulla riva del mare, a braccia conserte. Nessuno di loro lo aveva più visto da quasi due anni e tutti si chiedevano quanto fosse aumentato il suo livello combattivo.  
«Non sei migliorato granché» commentò Gohan con il fiatone.  
«Ma come osi?!» lo rimbeccò il Saiyan adulto, mostrandogli un pugno. «Guarda che sono sempre stato in vantaggio!»  
«E' vero, ma ti credevo molto, molto più forte.»  
«Possiamo rimandare questi battibecchi a più tardi?» si lamentò Bulma, avvicinandosi ai due Saiyan con le mani sui fianchi e l'aria infastidita. «Vegeta, mi pare che avessi fretta di andare a cercare le Sfere.»  
«Già. Non perdiamo altro tempo qui, voglio ripartire immediatamente.»  
«Aspettate» s'intromise Baba, facendosi avanti galleggiando sulla sua sfera di cristallo. «Devo mostrarti una cosa.»  
«Ce l'hai con me, vecchia?» sbottò Vegeta, lanciandole un'occhiata sbieca.  
«Sì, proprio con te, Principe. Vieni dentro, dobbiamo parlare a quattr'occhi. E che nessuno di voi si azzardi ad origliare!» ammonì severamente gli altri presenti, ma rivolgendosi in particolar modo al fratello Muten.  
Il Saiyan seguì con passo fiero e pesante la strega dentro la casetta, lasciando gli altri del tutto sbigottiti.  
«Che cosa avrà mai da dirgli?» si chiese Muten.  
«Già, me lo domando anch'io» gli fece eco Bulma. In qualche modo, durante il viaggio per raggiungere Imegga, sarebbe riuscita ad estorcere a Vegeta quell'informazione, a costo di tartassarlo per tutte le ventisei ore di volo nello spazio, ma ora, come prima cosa, desiderava riabbracciare il piccolo Gohan, copia perfetta del defunto e amato padre.  
E, come seconda cosa, avrebbe dovuto far calmare Chichi.

  
  
  
_Oh... then suddenly you know_  
You're never going home  
  
[Ulysses - Franz Ferdinand <3]


	6. Arrivederci

_It starts with_  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
  
[In the end - Linkin Park]

  
  
  
  
«Allora, che vuoi?» chiese con stizza Vegeta, osservando da sotto il suo cipiglio la vecchia strega, che galleggiava al centro della stanza e lo fissava con altrettanto disprezzo.  
«Dal momento che non hai ancora deciso quali desideri esprimere in presenza del Drago...»  
«E tu che ne sai?»  
«Ma mi prendi in giro?!» abbaiò Baba, rischiando quasi di cadere dalla sfera di cristallo. «Sono una veggente, io so tutto! Ora zitto e ascolta. Dal momento che tu sei ancora indeciso, voglio farti vedere una cosa che forse potrà aiutarti.»  
Detto questo, saltò giù dal suo insolito mezzo di trasporto - con un'agilità altrettanto inaspettata - e fece cenno al Saiyan di avvicinarsi a guardare dentro la sfera luminescente.  
«Quello che vedrai» annunciò la vecchia, «è quello che sarebbe potuto succedere alla tua esistenza se le cose fossero andate diversamente. Preparati a rimanere sorpreso.»  
Vegeta si sporse leggermente sopra la sfera di cristallo, mantenendo un atteggiamento distaccato e diffidente, ma quando all'interno dell'oggetto magico iniziarono a comparire delle immagini, prima sfuocate e poi sempre più nitide, la curiosità ebbe la meglio.  
La prima cosa che vide fu se stesso, e riconobbe immediatamente la scena: era su Namecc, poco meno di due anni prima, ed era in procinto di esprimere i tre desideri al Drago Polunga. Ricordava bene quel momento, aveva provato un fortissimo entusiasmo misto a rabbia, ad eccitazione, a sete di potere.  
Ma, un attimo! Perché nella sfera le cose stavano andando diversamente, perché il Drago era sparito all'improvviso?

  
  
_  
«Nooo!» gridò il Principe dei Saiyan, accecato dalla rabbia. Aveva appena visto sfumare via il suo sogno di diventare immortale e la possibilità di sconfiggere una volta per tutte Freezer, che in quel momento sopraggiungeva, pronto allo scontro con i Terrestri e con lui._

  
  
  
Vide se stesso combattere insieme ai Terrestri e al Namecciano, li vide soccombere tutti, compreso lui: se non avesse espresso i tre desideri, Freezer lo avrebbe ucciso su quel pianeta!  
Vide il lucertolone colpirlo a morte e umiliarlo come aveva fatto per anni e anni, facendolo sentire un verme. Fece una smorfia di rabbia mentre il se stesso di un'ipotetica dimensione parallela rantolava e gemeva, prossimo alla fine, ma il disgusto che provò quando vide Kaarot sopraggiungere in suo aiuto fu ancora maggiore.

  
  
  
_Gli si parò davanti quella chiazza arancione, una tortura per i suoi occhi che a stento riusciva a tenere aperti._  
Lo sentì parlare con il lucertolone e, anche se era prossimo alla fine, riescù a rivolgergli le ultime parole astiose, che stavolta sarebbero servite ad incitarlo contro il loro nemico comune:  
«Non cambi mai, mai, mai!» la rabbia era troppa, avrebbe voluto sputargliela tutta addosso, ma sapeva che era troppo tardi. «Per favore, distruggi Freezer... fa fuori quel farabutto, ti prego!»  
Umiliante: stava crepando e implorava il suo migliore rivale di vendicarlo.  
Perlomeno, sapeva che non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più.(1)

  
  
  
«E' tutto qui quello che avevi da mostrarmi, la mia fine umiliante?» sbottò schifato Vegeta.  
«Non è ancora finita, continua a guardare» gli rispose la vecchia Baba.  
Le immagini scorsero rapidamente e poi si fermarono di nuovo: la scena era cambiata e lui era ancora vivo, in mezzo a Terrestri e Namecciani. Com'era possibile?

  
  
  
_«Ma... per quale motivo papà e Crilin non possano ritornare in vita?» chiese il moccioso di Kaarot, piagnucolando._  
«Vedi, il Drago Polunga può far resuscitare le persone nel luogo in cui sono morte ma, dal momento che Namecc non esiste più, Goku e Crilin verrebbero riportati nello spazio aperto» rispose Bulma, desolata.  
Vegeta li ascoltava da lontano e si mise a ghignare guardandoli con l'aria di chi ne sa una più del diavolo.  
«Perché non fate funzionare il vostro cervello? Con un desiderio potreste richiamare le loro entità sulla Terra e poi provare a resuscitarli da qui, no? Dovrebbe funzionare.»  
Bulma lo guardò stupefatta e le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso:  
«Questa sì che è un'idea! Grazie mille Vegeta, non ci avevo pensato!»  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, sbuffando. Perché diamine li aveva aiutati?  
Se ne rimase lì a rimuginare sui sui piani di vendetta, fino a quando la donna Terrestre non lo distolse dai suoi pensieri:  
«E tu bel fusto, che intenzioni hai? Non ti unisci al gruppo? Guarda che qui gli alberghi sono un po' cari.»  
«Tsk!»  
«Io cucino benissimo, sai? Ti potrai abbuffare, così recupererai le forze perdute! Però non farti illusioni, lo faccio soltanto perché sono educata, non perché mi sei simpatico, è chiaro?»  
Vegeta sobbalzò a quella frase così arrogante e inaspettata.  
«Beh, l'antipatia è reciproca... sei anche bruttina.»  
Lei, invece di offendersi, continuò a sorridergli divertita e poi si rivolse nuovamente ai Namecciani.  
Poche ore dopo, davanti alla Capsule Corporation, Vegeta venne assalito da una bionda impazzita.  
«Salve dolcezza, immagino che tu sia il fidanzato di mia figlia! Sei affascinante! Lei ha sempre avuto un debole per i ragazzi alla moda!»(2)

  
  
  
Vegeta fece un salto indietro alla vista di quella figura inquietante. Era la madre di Bulma? Ecco da dove aveva preso la sua follia! Fortuna che nella _realtà_ lui non l'aveva mai incontrata!  
Si chiese che senso avessero tutte quelle futili immagini, ma poi giunsero altre immagini e iniziò a capire: vi de se stesso partire per pianeti lontani su cui allenarsi, la rabbia e la determinazione per raggiungere il livello di Kaarot... fino alla vittoria, la sua trasformazione in Super Saiyan.  
Boccheggiò quando vide il se stesso della sfera di cristallo illuminarsi di gloria e potenza allo stato puro.  
«Questo sarebbe successo un anno fa» gli comunicò la strega.  
«Perché io non sono riuscito a trasformarmi? Eppure mi alleno così duramente...» balbettò.  
«Forse lo capirai, ma quello che devi vedere non è ancora finito.»  
Nelle immagini successive apprese della sua decisione di stabilirsi sulla Terra e combattere a fianco dei Terrestri, a fianco di Kaarot; apprese di avere un figlio forte, fortissimo, nonostante l'insolito e assurdo colore dei suoi capelli: inutile dire che li aveva ereditati dalla madre, pensò con disgusto lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra della Kame House, dove Bulma stava prendendo a calci il vecchio bavoso.  
Che senso aveva mostrargli una dimensione alternativa dove lui viveva come un comune, volgare Terrestre?  
«Certo che sei proprio un testone» lo rimproverò la vecchia Baba, quasi come se avesse udito i suoi pensieri. «Proprio non capisci? Se le cose fossero andate diversamente, tu ti saresti sistemato sulla Terra, avresti perso ogni possibilità di diventare il sovrano dell'universo, ti saresti abbassato a combattere a fianco dei Terrestri e di Goku, a fianco dei buoni, e ti saresti adeguato ad una vita da comune mortale, vivendo insieme alla tua compagna e occupandoti dei tuoi figli. Ma, allo stesso tempo, saresti diventato il più grande guerriero di tutto lo spazio, nessuno, a parte Goku, avrebbe potuto raggiungere una forza pari alla tua. _Nessuno_. La tua trasformazione in Super Saiyan è solo un decimo del potere che ti sarebbe spettato. Avresti sofferto molto per arrivare a tutto ciò, ma avresti avuto molte persone accanto a te, persone che ti avrebbero amato: una moglie, due figli, perfino degli amici.  
Invece ora sei il Re dell'universo, ma sei un debole, non sei in grado di difenderti in nessun modo, i tuoi nemici non ti temono più come un tempo, e sei solo. L'unica persona che qui ti è veramente vicina è Bulma: lei ci sarà sempre, ma vuoi veramente che corra il rischio di essere uccisa insieme a te?»  
Vegeta tacque, si limitò ad osservare la figura riflessa in quel momento all'interno della sfera di cristallo, la stessa figura che ora si trovava fuori, sulla spiaggia, a scherzare con i suoi amici.

  
  
  
_«Avanti, Vegeta, perché non vieni qui con noi? E' quasi mezzanotte!» lo incitò la donna dal salotto della grande casa completamente addobbata per l'ultimo giorno dell'anno._  
«Chissenefrega» sbottò lui, tenendosi ben lontano da tutto quel trionfare di luci e festoni colorati, restando con le braccia incrociate sullo stipite della porta.  
Non diede cenno, tuttavia, di volersene andare da lì.  
Una testolina azzurra sbucò da dietro il divano e due grandi occhi celesti si puntarono su di lui, che li temeva più di un'Esplosione Omega(3).  
«Papino, non vuoi festeggiare il Capodanno con noi?» gli chiese la piccola Bra.  
«No» fu la sua risposta lapidaria.  
«Almeno me lo darai il bacino della buona notte, dopo?»  
Vegeta arrossì violentemente e voltò la testa puntando gli occhi su un punto imprecisato della parete, mentre Bulma e il figlio maggiore scoppiarono a ridere.

  
  
  
  
«Non posso mostrarti altro, questo è già troppo» concluse la veggente, balzando di nuovo sulla sfera. «Spero che tu ora abbia le idee più chiare.»  
Vegeta non fiatò e uscì dalla casa.  
«Andiamocene» disse passando accanto a Bulma, lanciandole un'occhiata torva per ammonirla nel caso volesse rifiutarsi o lamentarsi. Lei recepì il messaggio e si apprestò a salutare velocemente tutti i suoi amici.  
«Fai attenzione, Bulma» le disse Gohan allacciandosi ai suoi fianchi, e lei gli accarezzò la testa. «Quel tizio non mi piace.»  
«Neanche a me» scherzò la ragazza. «Ma ho imparato a sopportarlo.»  
Abbracciò Oolong, Lunch, Pual e anche Muten, ma gli mollò una sberla quando la mano del vecchio scese sul suo sedere, poi si scambiò un'occhiata solenne con la vecchia Baba, la quale non l'aveva ancora veramente perdonata per aver scalciato via la sua preziosissima sfera.  
«Non so che cosa tu gli abbia detto, ma dev'essere stato qualcosa che gli ha aperto gli occhi» dichiarò alla veggente. «Anche se hai definitivamente rovinato il resto del viaggio, e sarò io dover subire il suo pessimo umore, come sempre.»  
«Non sono affari miei» sibilò la strega. «Dovresti ringraziarmi, piuttosto... ma dubito che te ne ricorderai.»  
Bulma ignorò quelle sibilline parole e rivolse lo sguardo verso Chichi, che se ne stava un po' in disparte.  
«So di aver tradito la tua fiducia» disse avvicinandosi all'amica. «Ma spero che tu capisca, quando dico che provo per Vegeta ciò che tu provavi per Goku, e sai che non è qualcosa che si possa controllare. Quando ci si...» tentennò prima di terminare la frase, quasi avesse paura di pronunciare una certa parola. «Quando ci si _innamora_ di un Saiyan, non si può più tornare indietro.»  
Gli occhi di Chichi brillarono di commozione.  
«Torna presto, Bulma» sussurrò sorridendole debolmente.

  
  
  
«Vegeta, hai deciso quali desideri esprimere, una volta trovate le sette Sfere?»  
«Sì» fu l'inaspettata risposta del Re, che tuttavia non si dilungò in particolari.  
«E...?» lo incalzò la ragazza.  
«E non sono affari tuoi.»  
«Beh, comunque lo scoprirò quando invocherai il Drago, non capisco perché fai tanto il misterioso» mise il broncio lei.  
«Perché tanto non avrai il tempo di renderti conto di ciò che ho chiesto» ghignò Vegeta, una luce maligna gli illuminava lo sguardo. Bulma deglutì a fatica.  
«Vuoi... vuoi uccidermi?!»  
«No, stupida!»  
«E allora si può sapere che cosa hai in mente?»  
«Non puoi semplicemente fidarti di me e stare zitta?»  
«Forse posso fidarmi, ma sai che non sono in grado di stare zitta!»  
«Scommettiamo invece che io ti farò tacere?»  
«Sì, scommettiamo!» Bulma gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida, ma non fece in tempo a pronunciare altre parole, che si sentì sollevata malamente tra le braccia del Saiyan e trasportata verso la sua cuccetta.  
«Oh!» esclamò stupita. «Forse vincerai la scommessa.»  
Fecero l'amore lentamente e con una dolcezza che Vegeta non aveva mai dimostrato prima d'ora; quando venne dentro di lei, gridando, gli balenò per la mente la buffa idea che in quel momento avrebbero potuto concepire il loro primo figlio, ma che lui non avrebbe mai visto quel mondo.  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a prendere il suo corpo, rimase disteso sopra di lei, assaporando il profumo della sua pelle mescolato al proprio e contemplando con gli occhi socchiusi i lineamenti del suo volto.  
Chissà quando avrebbe rivissuto un momento del genere... probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettare qualche anno, ma l'attesa non l'avrebbe sicuramente distrutto, dal momento che non avrebbe ricordato nulla.

  
  
  
Quando giunsero sul pianeta Imegga, si misero subito alla ricerca delle Sfere e, grazie al Dragon Radar, in poche ore le trovarono tutte e sette.  
«Non posso credere che potremmo esaudire di nuovo tre desideri!» esclamò Bulma, che era letteralmente al settimo cielo. «Non perdiamo altro tempo, evochiamo il Drago!»  
Detto, fatto: Vegeta radunò le sette Sfere, pronunciò la formula magica in lingua namecciana e il cielo iniziò ad oscurarsi, poi, in una nuvola dorata, tra tuoni e fulmini, apparve Polunga, dopo un sonno di quasi due anni.  
«Quali sono i vostri tre desideri?» chiese con la sua voce tonante e potente. «Esaudirò le vostre richieste nei limiti delle mie possibilità.»  
«Ho un solo desiderio da esprimere» rispose il Saiyan, e Bulma lanciò un'esclamazione di meraviglia. «Voglio che tu faccia tornare indietro il tempo fino a poco prima che tu venissi evocato per l'ultima volta, ovvero quando il pianeta Namecc esisteva ancora.»  
"A tra poco, Kaarot."  
“Allora è questo che aveva in mente” pensò Bulma, rendendosi finalmente conto del piano di Vegeta.  
Lui si voltò a guardarla e le sorrise debolmente.  
«Arrivederci» disse, quasi fosse perfettamente sicuro che, una volta tornati indietro, una volta cambiata la strada, si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, e il pensiero la rassicurò solo debolmente.  
«Guai a te se provi ad uccidermi» lo ammonì scherzando, tuttavia non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e corse ad abbracciarlo quando il Drago si disse pronto ad esaudire il loro desiderio.  
«Arrivederci» mormorò la ragazza prima di baciarlo. Vennero avvolti da una luce accecante, e poi fu il nulla.

  
  
  
_«Ehi, mi raccomando, non perdere mai di vista quelle Sfere. Se non ti spiace, io andrei a schiacciare un pisolino; avvertimi quando il tuo amico ritorna.»_  
«Vuoi andare a dormire?» chiese il piccolo Gohan, stupito.  
«E' da un sacco di tempo che non chiudo occhio, sono molto stanco.»  
Il Saiyan più giovane fece spallucce mentre guardava Vegeta rientrare nell'astronave.  
«Farò io la guardia alle Sfere.»  
Crilin sarebbe tornato da lì a poco con la formula magica per evocare il Drago, non avrebbero dovuto aspettare ancora molto per esprimere i loro tre desideri. Certo, quel Vegeta voleva diventare immortale, ma in un modo o nell'altro gliel'avrebbero impedito. (4)

  
  
  
_Tell me it's true, tell me there's something more_  
Another time for love  
One day I'll know, one day I'll be there  
Will you be waiting?  
  
[Goodbye - The Corrs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Questo “flashback” (ma sarebbe meglio dire visione XD) è tratto da una mia drabble precedentemente scritta e pubblicata per il Rainbow Challenge di Fanworld.it, “Mai più”.  
> (2)Parte di questo flashback è stato preso dall'episodio 107 di Dragonball Z, “Di nuovo tutti insieme”.  
> (3) (da Wikipedia) Tecnica usata da Broly nel film “Il Super Saiyan della leggenda”.  
> (4) Il dialogo di questo paragrafo è ripreso dall'episodio #75 di Dragonball Z, “Il drago di Namecc”.


End file.
